vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Beach
Long Beach is a city situated in Southern California, on the Pacific coast of the United States. The city is the 39th-largest city in the nation and the sixth-largest in California. As of January 1, 2009, its estimated population was 492,682. In addition, Long Beach is the second largest city within the Los Angeles metropolitan area and a principal city of the Los Angeles-Long Beach-Riverside combined statistical area. The city is a dominant maritime center of the United States and was recently named "Aquatic Capital of the Nation." It wields substantial influence critical to the global economy. The Port of Long Beach is the United States second busiest container port and one of the world's largest shipping ports. The city also has a large but waning oil industry with oil being found both underground and offshore. Manufacturers include aircraft, car parts, electronic and audiovisual equipment, and home furnishings. It is also home to headquarters for corporations including Epson America, Molina Healthcare, SCAN Health Plan, and most famously the Warp Drive Project. Long Beach has grown with the development of high-technology and aerospace industries in the area. It is located in Los Angeles County, about 20 miles (32 km) south of downtown Los Angeles and 105 miles (169 km) north of San Diego. Long Beach borders Orange County on its southeast edge and other Gateway Cities to the west and north. The city completely surrounds the city of Signal Hill. Persons in Long Beach *'Steven Ashby --' Head of the Corps of Discovery. Works on the Moon, lives in Long Beach. *'Pete Conrad --' Apollo Astronaut, First man on Mars, first FTL mission. Currently heading the WDP AKA CoD R&R. *'Dr Freeman J. Dyson --' Working the Warp Drive Project. *'Duncan Foster --' Mayor of Long Beach. Very security minded asshole. *'Edmond --' WDP AI Computer *'Therilan --' One of her prime locations. Usually an Aneilog Groups in Long Beach *'The Ashbys' --' First family of the Vista City game. *Astral Flame --'' The Warp Drive Project's resident outsider rock band. *Team Longboard --''' One of several local B-13 teams. *'The Soldiers of Christ --' Formerly white racist organization. The leader and founder Hartford MacWhiteman shot himself shortly after Galan's White House visit. They went underground for a while and have turned up again with a more multi-hued appearance and an anti-Alien agenda. One of the more active protesting groups during The Trial for Peoplehood. *'The Warp Drive Project --' The delvers into the Galan Database to the benefit of all of Earth. *'Warp Drive Tech' -- An informal grouping of private firms and educational businesses that have grown up around the Warp Drive Project. Locations in Long Beach *'Ane Rapid Education School --' Telepathic teaching. Puke University. Earn a college degree in six dizzy months or a single subkect much quicker. *'Blackmane Productions --' A record un-label. They do not do "record contracts". You own all copyrights, They deal on a service for pay basis and do not deal in the indentured servitude that the major labels employ. Fees are reasonable and fair. Locations in Long Beach, Nashville, New York, Detroit *'Freeman's Bar and Grill --' Neighborhood bar near the Port of Long Beach. Hang out of semi-employed dock workers. *'Fusion Plant Number One --' First commercially operational fusion electric generating plant in the World. Powers the WDP. *'Hierra's Taco Truck --' Usually parked across the street from the Warp Drive Project, the best Tacos in Long Beach. She has added several all vegetarian offerings to lure in Ane, and it's working. Orane of Astral Flame considers her food that of the gods, and is good for a large bag on nearly any day. Lunch or snack time. *'The House of Crafters --' Located in a foreclosed apartment complex. An Eastern religious organization that is mainly concerned with sheltering women and families, although no one is turned away. The home organization is located in India. *'Hyperspacial Consulting --' A technological consulting firm. They are part of the informal body of education and business that has grown up around the Warp Drive Project informally known as Warp Drive Tech. *'Krellite Motors --' In the business of converting existing internal combustion vehicles into electrics. They also do maintenance on electrical systems. *'Magi Temple --' Run by The Protective Order of Magi A church teaching magic and the ethical use of magic. Dedicated to the Greyhawke god Abba Eecreeana. Robert Canna is the Elder Brother. The building is a failed theater. They don't hold the typical "yea god" worship services, but he does conduct lessons in the method and meaning of magic. *'Munro's Conference Center --' Formerly Munro's Fine Furniture; Infamous as the location from which Edward Robert Lee took a shot at an Ane. Munro wasn't selling any furniture so he converted his building into a series of conference rooms. *'New Galactic Technology Institute --' A for profit school teaching post secondary engineering classes. Some of which have not finished cooling after being cast at the Warp Drive Project. *'Port of Long Beach --' Second largest container port in the United States. *'The Warp Drive Project --' Located at a defunct air base that has two of the few remaining blimp hangers on the west coast. Locations Near Long Beach *Short Beach *Los Angeles Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Long Beach Category:Cities Category:California Category:USA Category:Politics